


Small Winter Bear (With the Warmest Heart)

by I_Am_Made_Of_Dreams



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Artist Jeon Jungkook, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward First Times, Awkward Jeon Jungkook, Baby Boy Jeon Jungkook, Bad Parenting, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Boys In Love, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, High School Student Jeon Jungkook, High School Student Kim Taehyung | V, High School Student Park Jimin (BTS), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Sweetheart, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Good Hyung, Kim Taehyung | V is Bad at Feelings, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, Librarian Kim Namjoon | RM, Magical Realism, Minor Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Step-parents, Student Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Sweet Kim Seokjin | Jin, Teacher Kim Seokjin | Jin, Teacher Min Yoongi | Suga, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Underage Drinking, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Made_Of_Dreams/pseuds/I_Am_Made_Of_Dreams
Summary: The world always seemed big, along with everything in it. Jungkook noticed it all, noticed he wasn't as big as the tough boys in his class, or even the pretty girls who ruled the school with their surprisingly strong iron fists. Not even his stepmother, who belittled him and stepped on him like he was nothing more than a small, helpless rodent.Nothing changed until one fateful day, a teacup had frozen over in his hand. His stepmother was outraged, more angry than Jungkook had ever seen her. Within less than a day he was forced to pack his bags, got dragged to the nearest train station and was pushed on board before he could have any say in the matter.On this train car, though, was simply more children. Not an adult in sight, but that isn't what surprised him the most. A young foreign girl swirled her finger around, with it, multiple books went in circles in the air, seemingly held by nothing but the wind.The world suddenly seemed a whole lot bigger.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. 𝙿𝚛𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚐𝚞𝚎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fateful day that changes Jungkook's life.

The hours seemed to stretch on and on...and _on_. Every brush stroke had to be calculated, every mixed colour had to be perfect, every detail exact. Jungkook traced delicately the lines of his stepmothers periwinkle evening dress, some shading here, a fold in the fabric there. He looked up past his canvas to the woman once again, who lounged on the pretty velvet sofa, relatively still as Jungkook painted. However, he could see lines of irritation on her face. They'd been here forever, Jungkook had to take his time. If he didn't, if it wasn't a precise portrait, he knew his stepmother would not be happy.

"Are you almost done, Boy?" Her voice was low, tone biting and the silence in the room shattered. Jungkook flinched.

"Uh, yes mother. I'm just finishing your dress." He replied meekly, shoulders tucking in slightly.

"Hurry. It. Up. Mrs. Lee and her husband are coming over for tea in half-an-hour. I need this painting hanging up on the wall by the time they arrive," She shifted, moving a piece of curled brown hair out of her eye. "They cannot be kept waiting."

Jungkook continued on with the painting after a small 'Yes Ma'am'. Thankfully, he added the last few touches after just 15 minutes. His stepmother gracefully lifted herself from the couch and came over to inspect the painting. Jungkook sat back anxiously in his seat, nervousness clawing at his lungs. 

If his mother didn't like it, he knew she'd make him kneel by the dining room table again, just to humiliate him in front of their guests. He held his breath.

"Tsh, good for nothing but painting. A useless hobby. No wonder you don't have a job yet, Boy." She yanked him slightly by the hair, her long boney fingers grasping his grown-out ebony bangs, before pushing his head to the side and letting go. He was then left alone in the room, the clanking of cutlery reaching his ears from the kitchen.

She _liked_ it. He felt his body melt with relief. His head still stung a bit, but it wasn't nearly as bad as what would've happened if she'd turned her nose up to his artwork. Jungkook stepped down from his stool, carefully lifting the canvas and bringing it over to the wall above the sofa. There was already a small hook, which he placed it on. Stepping back to make sure it wasn't crooked, he heard his stepmother yell at him from the other room to come set the table.

Jungkook smiled to himself, nodding before spinning on his heeled shoe to make his way to the kitchen.

❄︎

"Jungkook, go brew some tea, dear." Jungkook's stepmother smiled, so convincingly nice that sometimes he felt even the slightest bit loved. The way she treated him around people was always a shocking difference between how she did behind closed doors. It made Jungkook think that maybe somewhere behind all the horrid insults and belittling was simply a scared, hurt woman. Maybe there is some good to her, maybe that good is just never for Jungkook to receive.

Maybe he just doesn't _deserve_ kindness.

He bowed slightly, toward his stepmother and their guests, then turned to leave to the kitchen. He finally felt like he could breathe now that he was out of that room. The thought of guests always gripped a vice on his throat, something akin to fear ready to crawl out of his skin. It never failed to make him shiver.

He placed the kettle over the heated stove, quickly pulling his hand back and stepping away once it was settled. Jungkook moved on to the china cabinet to pick out a tea set, a delicate blush Tuscan decorated with lovely flowers. He pulled it out with care and left it on the countertop as he waited for the water to boil. 

"..lovely boy, so handsome. Wonder where he gets it from." The soft voice of Mrs. Lee travelled from the dining room. The words swirled around Jungkooks head, it was so rare that he ever got compliments. Even the small ones made his heart do flips in his chest as it swelled bashfully.

"Yes yes, I know. He gets most from his father, his eyes and personality from his birth mother. Such a shame they both passed so young." His stepmother followed, adding a longing sort of lilt to her voice. Jungkook knew she never cared much for his father, and she'd forbade him and Jungkook from even speaking of his birth mother.

Jungkook thought of her a lot, of how different his life would be if his real mother hadn't gotten so sick. Or even if his father could've gathered up the courage to leave this wretched woman before passing away too, and leaving Jungkook alone in her custody. However he tried not to think too much, the past could not be retold no matter how much Jungkook wished it could.

If only magic like that existed.

The kettle began hissing, steam puffing out of the spout angrily and Jungkook rushed forward to pull it off the stovetop. His hand merely hovered above the screeching object before he yanked it away, painful heat pulsating over the palm of his hand. Jungkook wheezed softly, biting down on his lower lip to stop himself from screaming. He knew he would make a scene if he did, and stepmother most definitely wouldn't appreciate that.

Jungkook reached with his other hand to turn off the stove, stumbling back as the kettle slowly quieted down. He turned his palm up, it only seemed to be an angry red colour at the moment, but he figured it would be less than a day before the skin bubbled up. He quietly endured the pulsing waves of pain for a few more minutes before finally attempting to pick up the kettle again. This time he grabbed a cloth, the one which he'd completely forgotten to use the first time.

As he was pouring the tea, he tried his hardest to make sure it didn't splash anywhere. For as long as he could remember, he was always much more sensitive to heat than the average person. For that reason, he couldn't stand summertime. He'd nearly died of heat stroke twice when he was much younger, since then, his parents didn't bring him outside in anything over 25°C. His stepmother couldn't've cared less, she'd prefer him to stay locked up in the house year-round anyways, so it was never much of a problem.

After many minutes in the kitchen, he managed to walk back to the dining room with the tea set tray in hand. He skillfully balanced it all the way to the dining table where he set it down, and began moving each item to the table.

He didn't care much for the adults and their pointless conversations normally, but when he listened in he noticed that his stepmother was still speaking of his parents. He pretended not to care, kept a straight face as he took the sugar and put it down.

"He wasn't a terribly wealthy man but he had a certain charm to him, it drew me in. Plus his son was so incredibly adorable and talented, but I came to realize I'd read him wrong the whole time," His stepmother looked up to the ceiling as if holding in her tears. Jungkook froze for a moment, confused. What was she talking about? "He was a terrible, horrible man. From the stories I'd heard, his first wife was too. Beat little Jungkook who was trapped between it all, the poor thing."

Jungkook blinked, unable to hide his shock when he swung his head around to look at his stepmother in horror.

_What_ had she just said about his parents?!

His hand gripped at the table cloth, clenching it in his fist so hard it made his fingers cramp. He tried so, so hard to control himself. But she'd _lied_ , she lied about his parents _abusing_ him, right while he was there to listen to it all. It was a wonder the teacup in his opposite hand didn't shatter. He heard an abrupt gasp from Mrs. Lee, and his stepmothers eyes flickered down, suddenly a grim expression took over her features.

Jungkook looked down without thinking, wanting to see what on earth had had the woman so distraught. 

The teacup was covered in ice.

His head was too muddled to register the next gasp as his own, his hand loosened and the frozen teacup shattered onto the table below. Even the tea, which had completely solidified along with it. 

The deafening silence was heartwrenching, Jungkook was sure it would've bothered him more if he still wasn't so zeroed in on the broken ice on the table. The pitter-patter of his heart was so loud in his ears, everything was too loud but too quiet. He timidly glanced at his palm, the burn not nearly as red and irritated as before. Little remnants of frost rested on his fingertips, somehow not melting away due to his body heat.

A chair screeched across the floor, and Jungkook was only able to look up in time to see his stepmother swinging the tea tray at his head. His vision blacked, and only in the back of his mind did he feel the blunt pain of him falling to the hard wooden floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely flower petals ^^ please go easy on me, this is my first time story on AO3. I know this is where the big guys hang out, the incredibly amazing writers and stuff. I know I can't really compare but I wanted to try moving off of Wattpad for a change~
> 
> Thank you so much for even clicking on this, it makes me so happy that I could intrigue you. (´｡• ᵕ •｡`)
> 
> \- Usagi <3


	2. 𝚄𝚗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the train of new possibilities.

_One week prior.. ___

__"What a wretched morning," Jungkook's stepmother scowled, facing the window with her cup of Earl Gray tea resting daintily between her fingers. Her hair was down in frazzled waves, just touching her bare shoulders and the thin straps of her nightgown. "I'd hate to depart in such rain, why leave so early, Jungkook? School doesn't start for another hour, don't tell me you're up to no good."_ _

__

__"No Mother, early bird gets the worm is all. I'd never disappoint you by doing something like that, I just wanted to get a bit more studying in at the library before school begins," Jungkook made sure everything he needed was placed nicely in his school bag, slipping his shoes on and grabbing his hat off the intricate swirls of the coat hanger bars. "I'll be off, unless you need anything before I go?" He asked hesitantly, only out of politeness, he wanted to leave as soon as possible._ _

__

__"No, go ahead. Your voice is beginning to irritate me." The woman responded coldly, not bothering to even look Jungkook's way. Jungkook pursed his lips, trying not to let her tone bother him as he exited the house out the large mahogany door._ _

__

__A resonating white noise bounced off the ground and everything around, the rain pummeled down hard against any surface in its wake. Jungkook shivered, the gloom of the cloudy sky made him feel like it would be a very dull afternoon. Sighing, he held his bag up over his head before making a dash for it down the street._ _

__

__The bag didn't do much, with his luck everything inside it would be soaked-in by the time he arrived at school. He kept going, cursing the low-heeled boots his stepmother always made him wear. Said it reminded people that he belonged to a wealthy household. Jungkook never got any joy from showing off to other, lower class people. He was born to a relatively poor mother and father, his dad had married into the riches, and money definitely isn't enough to make up for the abuse and neglect he gets from his stepmother._ _

__

__The rain stung his bare legs, but before he knew it, he was running up stairs to a large wooden door. He pulled it open and rushed himself inside, dropping his bag to his side and letting the heavy door shut on it's own. His shorts were soaked in at the hems, cuffs and socks soggy with cold rain water. Not to mention his sad, dripping bag, already making a small puddle on the pristine tiles._ _

__

__He looked up, seeing a familiar face watching one of the exhibits. "Yon!" Jungkook called, stepping towards the silhouette, ignoring the clack of his heels against the floor._ _

__

__The girl turned to him, a smile appeared on the young lady's face. "Hello Jungkookie" she greeted, eyes trailing down over Jungkook's wilted form. "Got stuck in the rain, huh?"_ _

__

__"Heh, yeah, I wanted to get here on time. I haven't been able to come this week because schoolwork, and I felt bad for not visiting." Jungkook sniffled slightly, shaking his wet bangs out of his eyes._ _

__

__"You could've just said you missed me, it would've been easier," Yon teased lightly. "Anyways, let's go get you dried off. You're going to catch a cold, plus I don't think anyone would appreciate you getting the floors all wet."_ _

__

__The museum. One of Jungkook's favourite places to be. He's memorized every exhibit, looked curiously at each and every one of them. It was there he met Yon, a young, 14 year old employee who often acted as a tour guide and led people around, telling them intricate backstories of everything there._ _

__

__Jungkook didn't have many friends because he was quiet, preferred not to make any because most of his days were spent stuck at home where his stepmother had him contained. That's not to say some other students didn't try to befriend him, afterall, he was rich, smart and relatively good looking. Some thought he was mysterious and aloof, maybe shy, a perfectionist, a try-hard. Some had gone plenty years in school with him without so much as hearing the sound of his voice._ _

__

__Then, there was Yon. An intelligent girl who never pressured him to talk to her if he didn't want to, they'd walked around the museum forever with her explaining every little thing, while Jungkook listened intently without even making a peep. Her eyes never drifted down to his expensive footwear or his tailored clothing, only smiling genuinely as she spoke to him._ _

__

__Jungkook made his first and only friend. Though she doesn't know why she can't visit his house or vice versa, or why he can never hangout anytime besides a little before school starts, she doesn't ask for answers, only accepts that that's how things are. Trusts Jungkook enough to believe that he isn't purposely not seeing her outside the museum._ _

__

__Yon led him to a small back storage room, sitting him down and peeling off his soggy hat with two fingers and a grimace. She grabbed a white towel and draped it over his head, gently scrubbing his hair with the soft material even as he flinched and complained about his head being moved back and forth._ _

__

__"Don't be so whiny, see, now your hair is pretty much dry. You're welcome," Yon pulled the towel away and fluffed up his hair a bit, fixing a few strands and running her fingers through it. "It's messier than before, but it suits you. It should be fine."_ _

__

__"Thank you, Yon." Jungkook said gratefully. Yon grinned in return even as she pressed out the water from his clothing and put pressure with the towel to soak up the excess liquid._ _

__

__"You really are helpless aren't you," She shook her head as she stood up, running a hand through her short bangs that were trimmed just above her dark brows. She still smiled though. "You remind me of my little brother, even though you're two years older than me."_ _

__

__Jungkook smiled at the floor, sheepish. "..I'm maybe a bit blind when it comes to my own needs," he fiddled with the cuffs of his sleeves, then giggled softly to himself. "A bit blind in general, too" he pushed his round glasses up the bridge of his nose._ _

__

__"Tsh, nice one," Yon shook her head, "Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you if you wanted to go see the lotus blossoms sometime? They should be in full bloom around this time of the year." She pulled the towel away and hung it on a coat hanger to dry._ _

__

__"Oh, um.." Jungkook hesitated, chewing lightly on his inner lip. It was hard to say whether he could manage leaving the house with his stepmothers permission. She'd certainly never let him out for something so trivial as looking at flowers, much less with a girl. She'd care not that their relationship was certainly nothing of the sort. Jungkook had never been quite interested in finding a lover anyways. "I mean, I could try to find some time...don't get me wrong, it won't interfere with anything important it's just- a difficult situation. I really would love to go, though."_ _

__

__Yon pulled both her braids to rest in front of her shoulders, tilting her head with a crooked yet endearing snicker. "Sure thing, Smart Guy. We have a few weeks time so don't rush anything, yeah? Just come visit and tell me when you're free."_ _

__

__"I will, Yon." Jungkook pulled her in for a hug, which she returned without hesitation._ _

__

__❄︎_ _

__

__Jungkook blinked blearily. His eyelids fluttered weakly, twitching with the effort to just open. His head hurt. It was the first thing he registered in his only half-conscious state, then came the question: what happened? The memories flooded in quickly, waves crashing into his mind and he jerked up, fully awake and orientating himself._ _

__

__He was sat on the floor, his back arching to try and help the pain he felt from the terrible sleeping conditions. Anymore to the right and he would've knocked himself on the chair as he'd sat up. His hands shook as he reached for the table to hoist himself to his feet. The world spun, nausea ramming into him until he stumbled ungracefully onto the chair with a groan._ _

__

__The clack of familiar high-heels echoed in the distance, before he had time to even recognize what it was, his head was yanked back by the hair. He cried out, hands clasping around the wrist of the woman holding him. Normally he'd never even think of defying her, going too close without permission (which he never had, he preferred it that way, though) but everything was dizzy and he barely knew what as happening, just that his head ached even more as she pulled. With a loud thunk, a case was tossed onto the table in front of them, clothes spilling out the sides._ _

__

__"Pack your shit, _Boy _," His stepmother spat, she sounded terrifying. Her voice rough and filled with complete and utter _hate _. Jungkook wanted to cry. "You're going to be up and out to the train station within the next 20 minutes, I don't know what kind of messed up monster you are, but I refuse to have you in my house like this. Mrs. Lee saw what you did, how do you reckon she'll think of me now? With my stepson doing witchcraft?"_____ _

______ _ _ _ _

______She tugged harshly, Jungkook whimpered through trembling lips, choking on a pitiful sob. He only saw now how sinister this woman was. Even through his blurry tears, he saw the evil in her eyes, pure black holes, no room for goodness or love. "I knew you weren't right, I knew it the whole time. You aren't normal, you're just like your father and your damn mother. An odd couple of social outcasts, and of course they'd have a child blessed by the Devil himself."_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"Let me go!" Jungkook shouted, digging his nails hard into his stepmothers hand. She finally freed him, stepping away to the front entrance of the house to slip on her corduroy coat. Jungkook heard her ragged breaths and saw her shaking hands, the only sound heard was the audible, deranged melody of his stepmothers rage._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"Get up! We're leaving this instant!" She spun around to shriek at him._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Jungkook scrambled up, fear and adrenaline willing his body to hop into action. He fumbled as he shoved everything in the case fully inside, almost ripping the clamps off by the strength he used to close them in his panic. Though reluctant and confused, he hastily trailed his stepmother outside to enter the car. The silence as they drove only made the tension more visible, Jungkook took deep breaths, trying not to let the saline slip passed his eyelids._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______The train station was bustling with people, strangers everywhere that made his heart clench even more. He hoped he didn't look too lost or petrified, hoped his unshed tears and trembling body wasn't noticeable through his navy blazer. His stepmother basically dragged him like a ragdoll through the crowds, he avoided bumping people as much as possible, fighting to keep his legs working at the pace of his stepmothers._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______At last, she halted. A young man in a uniform stood in front of her, Jungkook couldn't help but cower behind the woman. Though she'd been mildy inhumane with the way she treated him, she was still familiar. This man, however, was not. His eyes watched the mans polished boots instead of his face, exhaustion hit him like a speeding truck, he just wanted to sleep. He wanted for everything to go away, all the confusion, the pain and the mental agony._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Jungkook was suddenly pushed forward, then the slim hand of the woman left his shoulder. Oh no, oh no no _no _. He took in a sharp inhale, he was panicking. The floodgates opened and he spun around to see no sign of his stepmother, who must've disappeared in the crowd as quickly as he could blink. His shoulders raised, eyes darting around to catch even a glimpse, but she wasn't there. This is bad, he's all alone, what is he going to do, this isn't right, everything feels bad, this is bad, this is bad, this is-___ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hey Kid, want me to take your case for you? I'll escort you on board, your mom said you've never been on a train before." Jungkook was jerked out of his stupor, swiveling back around to look up at the man. He pursed his lips, gripping his case tighter before shaking his head 'no' incessantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The man gave a friendly smile, it made Jungkook feel a bit less of an idiot. "Sure. Right this way." Jungkook followed him along the platform, passing three train cars -which Jungkook focused on counting- before stopping at closed door. A small, silver plate was on it reading: _S Class _. The man seemed sure of himself as he stepped up on the stairs and stopped to hold the door open for Jungkook.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Special...um, I don't- I'm not-" Jungkook stumbled to get his words out, and they all came out in a stuttered mess anyways. His cheeks heated, but the man simply chuckled and beckoned him over with his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"This is the right place, I'm sure. It's confidential so I can't have the door open too long. Fast, Kid, the train's 'gonna leave soon" Jungkook had no time to respond as the puffing whistle of the train rang in his ears. He took another breath, before then stepping up onto the train._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It was loud. High voices exclaimed excitedly from left and right, giggles and happy squeals so sweet that they could only belong to the young. To children. Jungkook felt a furrow to his brow, wondering why on earth a bunch of children would be on a train car alone. As his eyes darted up to see, though, the children weren't what surprised him the most._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A pale, young girl with fiery red hair stood in the aisle, leaning casually on one of the seats. She swirled her finger around lazily, with it, multiple books went in circles in the air, seemingly held by nothing but the wind even in the windless indoors of the car. Younger looking kids hopped around gleefully, laughing and pointing at the hovering objects._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jungkook couldn't move, officially shocked enough to have his jaw drop like he was a caricature in a flamboyant cartoon. The train attendant nudged him from behind, leaning down to have less height against the short teenage boy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I know things seem scary, but trust me, you'll love where you're headed. Nice meeting ya', Kid." He gave Jungkook a lighthearted pat on the back and a proper tip of his hat, before disappearing back out the door. The sound of the door shutting behind him was what finally seemed to rouse the other occupants of the car. It was first a pair of shocking blue eyes that caught Jungkook's own, he flinched horribly as the books all stopped midair and tumbled to the floor with unsatisfying thunks and the sound of wrinkling paper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It was all silent, Jungkook's breathing most likely the loudest sound in the room. He curled in on himself out of nervousness, a shock of electricity going through him from head to toe when a voice broke the deafness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"A new kid!" Someone hopped up from their seat, a relatively young looking boy -younger than Jungkook- who pointed straight at him with an eager grin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It was like the tide had shifted, time had started moving again and everyone was talking all at once. Various greetings and different names reached his ears: _Hello! Who are you? Junghwan, Chinmae, Miyuki _. Jungkook could barely keep up, it was all too overstimulating. It sounded like cotton had been shoved in his ears, tension raising even more to his shoulders when-___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Okay, okay children, calm down. You're obviously freaking him out by yelling at him, chill for a sec, yeah?" It was her, the girl with sundust shining through her short bob, crystal blue eyes completely foreign to anything Jungkook has ever seen before. And that she was, judged also by the slight accent to her Korean, foreign. "'Sup, I'm Melody. Most people call me Mel._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"That's Miyuki," She pointed to a young girl in a bright red velvet dress who stood right in front of Jungkook, smiling so wide he saw her gums. "That's Junghwan," another small child, only slightly taller than the first with the longest hair Jungkook has ever seen on a kid so little. "This one is Chinmae." A boy this time, maybe the same age as Melody._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"That's Minjun," The boy hopped up and down, his hair unruly and shirt wrinkled. "Then, the boring older kids. Mina, Chaeyoung and Taehyung" She gestured to the seat across from her, two girls waved at him from where they sat. In the seat in front of Melody was a young man just tall enough for Jungkook to see his whole face even over the seat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He was _breathtaking _. Dusty brown hair fell into his eyes, irises akin to the pretty brass of the old violin which he played in his room on rainy days. Every feature was aligned like a fantasy, like this boy wasn't even real though he sat a mere few feet away. Jungkook's hands itched, eyes taking him in, how many poses? What outfits, what scenery-___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He longed to paint such a beautiful visage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I-I don't- I'm...Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook. I don't know what's happening-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"We're going to a safe place! It's reeeeally pretty, you'll love it so much! Mrs. WillowWood is really nice!" Miyuki hopped around at Jungkook's feet, reached up with her small hands to grab his own. She gasped, face lighting up with curiosity. "You're hand is cold-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Miyuki, make sure not to cling to him so fast. We just met him," It was him. Taehyung. Jungkook couldn't bare to hold eye contact, not that that was an abnormality for him, but his face felt so hot for some reason. "Come sit with me, I'll give you some context, yeah?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________So he did, knees bumping his case as he walked. Taehyung stood to let Jungkook sit by the window seat, and though he curled up as close to the wall as possible, Taehyung didn't seem to mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I know you must be confused," Taehyung began, Jungkook only nodded. "I'm first going to say, where we're going is a safe place, okay? Nobody is going to hurt you there. Now, as for where we're going, 'Mrs. WillowWoods Academy for the Sui Generis', but we just say W.A.S.G. for short. It's advertised as a sort of...conversion school, parents send their kids there to get rid of their talents. By talent, I mean magic. But in actuality, it provides a home for us kids and it teaches us to wield our magic."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jungkook blinked. "There's...no such thing as magic." He stated simply, though confusion and uncertainty seeped into his tone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Taehyung shrugged, seemingly not surprised at the reaction. "There is, your parents must've known because otherwise you wouldn't be here. Has anything happened lately? Did you do something that maybe shouldn't be possible?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jungkook gave an unsteady look, he was hesitant to tell this guy anything that had happened in the past 24 hours. He remembered bits and pieces, but he couldn't put any of the puzzle pieces together. His mother had been violent, livid, and he couldn't even remember why, he only remembered being terrified, so so terrified and-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Taehyung made a noise, that's why Jungkook realized he'd been squeezing his eyes shut. When he opened them, the sight made him flinch. His hands were covered in a thin layer of frost, pretty icy designs stuck onto his skin. The seat by where he was sitting was the same, and the wall. When he glanced up he watched as the window frosted over right in front of his eyes, a puff of white appeared when he exhaled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Woahh" Chinmae stood up from his seat, purposely blowing hard out of his nose to make more steam._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"It's so pretty" Chaeyoung said, drawing a little swirl on the frozen window with her fingertip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Meanwhile, Jungkook was frozen with shock. "I-...get it off, p-please" he pushed his hands toward Taehyung, trembling profusely. He normally hated it when strangers touched him, but he was buzzing with horrid anxiety from head to toe, he wasn't thinking straight. Taehyung startled slightly, eyes looking over Jungkook's face. The younger boys eyes had changed, they were blue. Icy blue, pale and almost white looking with frozen fractals embedded within his iris._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Taehyung reached out and gently took Jungkook's hands, he was warm. Warm enough that Jungkook would normally yank away from him, but this warmth contained something...odd. It didn't make his skin prickle angrily, it felt like light ran through his veins, heat blooming unusually in his chest like if he were to sip a hot drink. The frost steadily melted away, Jungkook was barely scared anymore with the hypothetical flames burning within his chest, they made him feel so safe, he couldn't pinpoint why._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jungkook saw Taehyung smile when he managed to pull his attention from their entwined hands, his face suddenly felt flushed. He blamed it on the heat. "A Winter Elementalist, how interesting. What a rare talent you have, Jungkook"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I don't- your hands..they feel so..." Jungkook couldn't find the right words, a rush of embarrassment making him stop his sentence short._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Warm? I'm what we call a Mediator, my aura or touch can effect peoples emotions and make them calm down, or feel better," He let go of Jungkook's hands slowly, and the heat left so abruptly it made him jump. He shivered, suddenly feeling a bit too cold for comfort. It wasn't in a physical sense, since Jungkook was sure he'd never felt truly cold his whole life. Or at least, it didn't feel the same as most described it. "The good thing about my warmth is that it doesn't effect people who are sensitive to temperature due to their magical origin. Such as you, hosts of the Winter Elemental are very sensitive to heat. You may have noticed it before, now you know why."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Oh...sorry I'm just, everything is so weird right now. I feel, hazy, like I'm dreaming..I'm so confused." Jungkook's own voice sounded disembodied, too loud yet not attached enough to feel like it even belonged to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Such a large charge of magic energy after so long of it dormant will do that to you, and it's probably a lot to take in. You aren't dreaming though, you should take a nap to reenergize yourself, we won't arrive for a while anyways" Taehyung's voice got quieter towards the end, Jungkook realized that though Taehyung wasn't touching him, the warmth was back. Instead of within him, in felt like he was enveloped by it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________In no longer than a few moments, his eyes couldn't seem to stay open anymore. In the back of his mind he knew it must be the 'aura' Taehyung spoke about, his magic, his talent. Though he noticed he was being forced into unconsciousness for the second time that day, all he could think was how much nicer this was than the first time around. No pain, just surrounded by comfort and a soothing voice he couldn't place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He accepted the darkness this time, feeling like he'd have the best nap of his life as long as he let it come peacefully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________And so, he did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


End file.
